Moving Past
by brownsugar09
Summary: A girl who has 2 geass eyes and has lost her memory. She has to regain her memory to save Brittania from distruction. And win her forbidden love. Lets hope her and her friends can do it! YES IT HAS OC's! MIGHT CHANGE TO M FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!


**Chapter 1.**

**Lifeless Geass.**

I stood atop a well decorated balconey filled with ribbons, bows, and golden lace. I tried to relax my stressful day with the peaceful surroundings taking me to my peaceful world, where no one can harm me. My eyes closed as I took a deep breath of the fresh, cherry blossomed air as the spring winds blew my blond hair back. I clutched my right hand as a blind fold tried its best to release itself from my grip. My name is Melissa, and I have a special power of the red geass.

I had this blind fold for a reason. Trust me, it was humiliating to wear, but since I was a sign of royalty to Brittania, it was required to keep my people safe. You see,as I said before, have a special eye power. But it came out horribly wrong as the curse pierced through my body. I have a geass for each eye, and I can never show people because if I lost my temper, my geass would set off and I would loose control. Most people think I will die before the remaining time of my life. I also am not aloud to cry or only cry a short amount of time because my tears are blood and I usually become very pale from this. I could only show to the people I trusted, that I know would not set me off, who would protect me and care for me, no matter what.

My life is a challenge and it isn't fair that I have to go through this one life, this one body, with this horrible blackness. I want to see the world oh very so much. I also want to see this one person, outside the castle walls, but it was prohibited. But I do see another boy, just like him. I can trust, and care for, my beloved brother, Suzaku Kururugi.

"When ARE you going to come inside!?" Said a loud voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a tall, slim figure coming out of the shadows. It was Laura. We were having a special occasion inside the ballroom and both of us were wearing elegant dresses. Her blue and green laced dress flowed in the wind as her hair glowed under the spotlights. She truly looked like royalty.

I, on the other hand, am wearing a metallic red dress that shimmered against the moonlight. I never really wore anything like a bussel or a halter. I liked being different, I'm kind of used to it already since they always stare at me when I walk down to the village with the cream-colored blind fold around my ruby red, energized eyes.

"I was just about to head in" I said innocently putting a hand behind my head giving her a big grin. She returned it. We have always got along we were best friends, and amazingly, we have had no fights.

"Well? Come on!" She exclaimed pulling my arm.

"Woah!" I said tripping over my own two feet as she pulled me in, through the huge, pine wood carved doors. "WAIT!!!!" I screamed as she screeched to a hault as I went flying forwards, landing on my face. I moaned in pain as I held my face and you could see a huge red mark on my nose.

"What!?" She said shocked. I turned to look at her as and she gave me a concerned look. "OMG!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand pulling me back up. I accepted her hand and got back on my feet.

"No it's fine. And I forgot to put my blind fold on." I said tieing it behind my head so not to expose my eyes. I could just tell by the way she looked at me before, she was still looking at me the same. Which probably means she could still see the now bruised wound from when I fell face first.

"Oh GOD! Suzaku's gonna kill me for what I did to you!" She said sounding concerned for herself and me.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you." I said giving her a soft smile but flinched because of the pain that coursed through my nose to my brain. Then someone walked in unexpectantly but just like a royal prince, he sounded graceful with every step he took. The foot steps gradually got louder as my ears heard them stop right in front of me. A gentle hand took my delecate fingers and I felt the other hand go on top.

"What happened?" The person said with lots and I mean LOTS of concern and wanting to find out who did this. It was Suzaku. I could feel his warm breath under my chin, which meant he leaned down to check out my wound more closely.

"Nothing." I replied back. "I just was being careless and tripped." I had a sad tone to my voice, I hated lying to him. But, I also didn't want my best friend to get it for an accident.

"Come on, we'll get some ice for it." He said wrapping an arm around me guiding me through the halls and staircases down to the main ballroom.

I could hear a lot of people gasp and start whispering saying that it was me. My appearances were short and rare usually I am alone somewhere because people were afraid of meeting royalty or scared I would set off my geass behind the thin cloth.

We finally reached the spread table as their was a ice carved swan, that had ice cubes in a round ring. I could hear plastic crumpling as Suzaku filled it with the ice cubes. Since the red mark went above the blindfold, we went back upstairs.

"Here." He said finally breaking the aqquired silence between us. I took off the blind fold but I dare not look into my brothers eyes. I felt embarrasment at the huge red mark of my face from my shinaniganes.

I silently took the ice pack and put it in between my eyes, but immediately put it back down. Now my eyes were shut tightly at the excrutiating pain that was sent through my nerves system.

"Ow" I groaned pinching in between my eyes. Tears came to my eyes. I never held back tears, no matter what. I didn't know how you could hold an emotion in. They just come.

"Your gonna' need it on sometime if you ever want that to heal." He said sarcasticly than I saw him give me a concerned look as I lifted up my head. The tears broke free from my eyelids and poured down my cheeks, to my chin, dripping onto my red dress. As I said, I shouldn't cry for my own sake. I started to inhale short breaths and my shoulders jumping. "Hey, your okay, it'll heal." He replied hugging me.

It conforted me by the protective, warm arms wrapped around me. But that horrible bruise wasen't the only thing bugging me. It was Lelouch and everyone else from the school that Gino described to me. It sounded amazing and I really wanted to go, but I just couldn't. But I haven't seen Lulu in 6 months over his long trip to battle with the japenese all for the people he cared about. But I didn't dare tell my brother. I just made up another lie, which just made me sob even more.

"It just hurts!" I exclaimed back. I was beginning to become very pale as dark purple lines formed under my eyes. I was glad I was wearing that red dress so the tears would camoflauge with my dress so if I did go back they wouldn't know I was crying my heart out.

I felt the warm arms release as I looked up with wide eyes. Suzaku just looked at me. Giving me a serious yet soothing expression with his emerald eyes staring into my ruby red eyes.

Worried to leave me he took my shaking, pale hand. "Come on, I'll get you some water." he said as he opened the door and walked out of the royal bedroom. What I liked about my brother the most is that he would protect me no matter what would come in my way. So I didn't need the blindfold when it was just us. He was a person I trusted. He got me a small plastic cup from the medicine cabinet and filled it with refreshing water. Suzaku then offered the water to me and I accepted it. I drank it very slowly but every last drop was gone. He then got a towl with and embroidered 'K'. He put warm water on the towl this time and wiped my now colored face to get the blood stains out of the pigment on my skin. I gave a small smirk as my jester and he returned it as a 'your welcome'.

"Ya feel better know?" He asked me getting the rest of the blood stains out with the wet wash cloth then soaking my nose with it. I only nodded in return, atleast that wasen't a lie. At that moment I felt like somebody actually cared for me, just one person gave me a shimmer of light on my heart.

All of a sudden we heard a shriek from down stairs. We both turned to the door. Anxiety was creeping up in my stomach as I heard other people start screetching. As soon as I heard the name my eyes got wide.

"It's Zero!" Some man panicked and ran. I didn't know the identity of that man behind the mask, all I knew was he was my worst enemy. After hearing that ran to my brother and hugged him tightly, hiding my face so I wouldn't see the horrors before me.

We ran down the hall as Suzaku let my arm go. I turned around with again, bloody tears in my eyes.

"GO!!!" He screeched at me. I flinched at this and responded breaking down.

"I'm not leaving you!" I responded disobeying his orders. More than 20 black knights came running up the stairs, charging at us. But I didn't see Zero. My eyes bolted everywhere trying to find the masked monster. I gasped as people started attacking Suzaku with long swords. He fought back and held a sword in front of him, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I PROMISE!!!! I PROMISE I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU!!! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!! NOW GO!!!!" He exclaimed as his sword gave way. I gave one more gasp before turning around getting ready to run, but a shadow stopped me from going more then a few strides.

"..No..No.." I said as I slowly backed up and tried to runaway but more black knights surrounded me and Suzaku. I felt an arm go around my torso. But…why did this arm feel so…so protective…so trusting. I didn't believe myself and for that I tried to pull away fiercely. "LET GO OF ME!!!" I yelled struggling.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I assume you really care for this girl. Your sister." The disguised voice said to my brother. "But I also need her to protect the world. With her geass, she can destroy the war between Japan and Brittania." He continued. "But you will be seperated from her, and that her geass will kill her if she sets off so much power at once, that's why I came to take her away instead of having to battle for her one on one, already knowing she will not take yes as an answer." He said know with a gun in his hand, I felt the cold metal touch my head. Tears rolling down my eyes still, I became very pale as my eyes began to close.

"LET GO OF HER!" I heard an echo in my head as he said this. I saw a blurry figure that came towards us with a sword, ready to stike. But Zero dodged this horrific weapon and leapt into the air. I was to powerless to use my geass now. We were in the sky getting pulled into a big, black ship, but I wasen't sure, everything was know going black.

"MELISSAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the voice boom through my mind, as my eyes closed, and I went into a deep sleep. The last two bloody, red tears ran down my eyes and landing in Suzaku's hands.


End file.
